The present invention relates to a detachable aerial mount primarily adapted for use on a truck.
It is conventional practice in the trucking industry for drivers of trucks to provide their own radio equipment and to transfer the equipment to the truck to which the driver may be assigned. These transfers may occur frequently, and the equipment available heretofore for use by the drivers has not been fully adequate for their needs, because time delays and inconveniences occur when it is necessary to disconnect the aerial and remove it and the radio from the one truck and then to remount the aerial and the radio in the other truck.